Avoiding Malaria Shona
1. In this lesson we will look at what causes malaria, the symptoms of malaria and what you can do to prevent it. needed heret Muchidzidzo chino tichatarisa zvinokonzera malaria, zvinoratidza kuti ungange une malaria uye kuti tingai dzivirire sei. 2. Malaria is a dangerous illness. Many people get malaria every year and large numbers of children die from it. needed here Malaria chirwere chakaipa. Vahu vazhinji vanobatwa ne malaria gore ne gore uye vana vakawanda vanofa nekuda kwe malaria. 3. If you get malaria you may get a fever, headaches and vomiting. You can become very weak and die. needed here Ukabatwa ne malaria uno gona kupisa muviri uchipindwa ne chando, kunzwa musoro kurwadza uye kurutsa. Unogona kunzwa kupera simba uye kutofa. 4. Anyone can get malaria, but it is especially dangerous for children and pregnant women. needed here Chero munhu anogona kubatwa ne malaria, asi yakanyanya kuipa kuvana nevakadzi vane nhumbu. 5. Now YOU need to answer a question. Try to answer by using the arrow buttons on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the centre button. needed here ikozvino pindura mubvunzo. Edza kupindura nekushandisa mabhatani ari pa muchina. Unogona kuteerera mibvunzo zvakare nekudzvanya bhatani repakati. 6. Is malaria dangerous? needed here Malaria yakaipa here? 7. Yes, needed here Hongu, 8. Or no? needed here Kana kuti kwete? 9. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 10. You are right. Malaria is very dangerous. Many people get malaria every year and large numbers of children die from it. needed here Vataura chokwadi. Malaria yakaipa chaizvo. Vanhu vakawanda vano batwa ne malaria gore ne gore uye vana vakawanda vanofa nekuda kwemalaria. 11. Malaria is spread by mosquitoes. You can get malaria when an infected mosquito bites you. needed here Malaria inotapurirwa ne umhutu. Uno batira malaria kana umhutu une uturu hwe malaria ikakuruma. 12. The period between early evening and early morning is when mosquitoes are most active and likely to bite you. needed here Pakati penguva dze zuva rovira ne nguva kwave kuedza, umhutu ndipo paunonyanyo famba uye ndiyo nguva padzingango kuruma. 13. You will not get malaria if you are not bitten by a mosquito. If you prevent mosquitoes biting you, you will not get malaria. needed here Haubatire malaria kana usakarumwa ne umhutu. Ukadzivirira umhutu kuti usakurume, haubatire malaria. 14. Now try to answer these questions. needed here Ikozvino edza kupindura mibvunzo iyi. 15. How do you get malaria? needed here Unobatira sei malaria? 16. From mosquito bites, needed here Kubva nekurumwa ne umhutu, 17. or from the air? needed here Kana kubva mumhepo? 18. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 19. Right. You can get malaria when an infected mosquito bites you. needed here Hongu. Unobatira malaria kana umhutu hune uturu hwe malaria hukakuruma. 20. When are mosquitoes most active? needed here Inguvai inofambafamba umhutu? 21. In the daytime when the sun is shining, needed here Masikati here zuva rakacheka nyika, 22. Or between sunset and sunrise? needed here Kana kuti pakati pezuva rodoka nekuedza? 23. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 24. Yes! The period between early evening and early morning is when mosquitoes are most active and likely to bite you. needed here Hongu! Nguva iri pakati pezuva rodoka nemambakwedza ndiyo nguva umhutu paunofambafamba uye paungango kurume. 25. Mosquitoes are active at night. It is very important that your whole family sleeps under bed nets, so that they are protected from mosquitoes. needed here Umhutu unonyanyo fambafamba manheru. zvakakosha kuti mhuri yese irare yakazvifugidza mambure ekuzvidzivirira kubva ku umhutu. 26. Bed nets can be treated with a special liquid for killing mosquitoes or insecticide. This will help stop mosquitoes coming near and trying to bite you. needed here Mambure ekuzvidzivirira kubva ku Umhutu anogona kuiswa mushonga unouraya Umhutu. Izvi zvinobatsira kuti Umhutu usauye pedyo kana kukuruma. 27. Bed nets which have been treated with insecticide are much more effective than bed nets without insecticide. needed here Mambure ekuzvidzivirira kubva ku Umhutu anenge akaiswa mushonga vekuuraya Umhutu arinane pane asina kuiswa mushonga. 28. If bed nets are not available old rags or cloths (NOT clothes!) can be soaked in insecticide and dried. You can then hang the rags over doors and windows to help keep mosquitoes out. needed here Kana mambure ekudzivirira kubva ku umhutu asipo, machira akabvaruka kana chero machira (KWETE hembe) anogona kunyikwa mumushonga unouraya umhutu, obva aomeswa machira acho. Unobva vatora machira aya vomaisa pagonhi kana pa hwindo kubatsira kudzinga umhutu. 29. Why is it important to sleep under a bed net? needed here Nei zvakakosha kurara vakazvivhara nemambure anodzivirira umhutu? 30. Mosquitoes are active at night so the net stops them from biting you, needed here Umhutu hunonyanyo fambafamba usiku saka mambure aya anokudzivirira kuti usarumwe, 31. Or bed nets keep you warm? needed here Kana kuti mambure ekudzivirira umhutu anokuita kuti udziirwe? 32. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 33. Correct! If you and your family sleep under bed nets you are less likely to be bitten by mosquitoes at night. needed here Chokwadi ! Kana iwe nemhuri yako mukarara muri pasi pemambure ekudzivirira umhutu munenge mazvidzivirira kurumwa ne umhutu. 34. If you don’t have bed nets what can you use to help stop mosquitoes from biting you? needed here Kana usina mambure, unga shandisei kuzvidzivirira kuti usarumwa neumhutu? 35. Rags soaked in water, needed here Machira akanyikwa mumvura, 36. Or rags soaked in safe insecticide? needed here kana machira akanyikwa mumushonga vaka gadzirirwa kuuraya umhutu chete? 37. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 38. Yes you are right. Rags that have been soaked in a safe insecticide can help to stop mosquitoes coming into your house. needed here Hongu ndizvozvo. Machira akanyikwa mumushonga vakagadzirirwa kuuraya umhutu unogona kubatsira kudzivirira umhutu kuti usauye mumba mako. 39. A good way of stopping mosquitoes from biting is to wear clothes that cover your arms and legs. Nzira yakanaka yekudzivirira kuti umhutu usakurume, kupfeka mbatya dzino vhara maoko ne makumbo. 40. This is especially important for children and pregnant women. needed here Izvi zvakanyanya kukosha ku vana ne vakadzi vane nhumbu. 41. Another way to stop mosquitoes coming into your house is to burn special coils or to use insecticide sprays if these are available. needed here Imwe nzira yekumisa umhutu kuti usapinde mumba mako kupisa makoiri kana kushandisa mushonga vekuuraya umhutu unoita zvekumwayiva kana uripo. 42. Why is it a good idea to wear clothes that cover your arms and legs between early evening and early morning? needed here Neyi iri pfungwa yakanaka kupfeka mbatya dzino vhara maoko nemakumbo panguva dzezuva rodoka nenguva dzemashambanzou/mambakwedza? 43. Because it gets colder at night, needed here Nekuti kunovanzo tonhora manheru, 44. Or because it stops mosquitoes from biting you? needed here kana kuti zvinodzivirira kuti umhutu usakurume? 45. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 46. Yes you are right. Clothes that cover your arms and legs help stop mosquitoes from biting you. needed here Hongu ndizvozvo. Mbatya dzino vhara maoko ne makumbo dzinobatsira kudzivirira kuti umhutu usakurume. 47. What else can you do to stop mosquitoes coming into your house? needed here Chimwe chii chaungaite kuti udzivirire umhutu kuti usapinde mumba mako? 48. Use insecticide sprays, needed here Shandisa mushonga vekumwaya, 49. Or sing loudly? needed here kana kuti imba neruzha? 50. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 51. Yes you are right. If they are available it is good to use insecticide sprays or burn coils inside your house at night. needed here Hongu ndizvozvo. Kana achivanikwa, zvakanaka kushandisa mushonga vekumwaya kana kupisa ma coil mumba mahusiku. 52. If you are pregnant and get malaria it can seriously harm, or even kill, you and your unborn child. needed here Kana uine pamuviri uye ukabatwa ne malalaria zvinogona kukuvadza, kana kuuraya, iwe nemwana asati azvarwa. 53. If you are pregnant you should take anti-malarial tablets if possible, as these tablets can help you avoid getting malaria. needed here Kana uine pamuviri unofanira kutora mapiritsi ekudzivirira malaria kana zvichiita,sezvo mapiritsi aya achibatsira kudzivirira malaria. 54. Not all anti-malarial tablets are safe for pregnant women. You should check with a health worker before taking any tablets. needed here Haazi ose mapiritsi ekudziviria malaria akanakira vakadzi vane pamuviri. Unofanira kubvunza vana mukoti usati vatora rimwe zvaro. 55. If you are pregnant and think you might have malaria you should go to the health centre for advice immediately. needed here kana uine pamuviri uye uchifunga kuti une malaria, unofanira kuenda kukiriniki/kuchipatara kunopihwa yambiro. 56. Why is malaria especially dangerous if you are pregnant? needed here Neyi malaria yakanyanya kuipa kuvakadzi vane pamuviri? 57. It makes you feel very thirsty, needed here Inoita kuti unzwe nyota, 58. Or it can seriously harm you and your unborn baby? needed here Kana kuti inogona kukuvadza iwe ne mwana asati azvarwa? 59. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 60. Yes you are right. Malaria can harm or even kill you and your unborn baby. needed here Hongu ndizvozvo. Malaria inogona kukuvadza kana kuuraya iwe ne mwana asati azvarwa. 61. If you are pregnant what can you do to avoid getting malaria? needed here Kana uine pamuviri unoita sei kuti unzvenge kubatwa ne Malaria? 62. Ask your doctor or health worker for anti-malarial tablets, needed here Bunza chiremba kana vana mukoti kuti vakupe mapiritsi ekudzivirira malaria, 63. Or keep warm? needed here Kana kuti gara uchidziirwa? 64. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 65. Yes. If you are pregnant, taking anti-malarial tablets can help you to avoid getting malaria. But always check with your health worker first to make sure the tablets are safe for your unborn baby. needed here Hongu. Kana une pamuviri, kunwa mapiritsi ekudzivirira malaria kunogona kubatsira kudzivirira kubatwa ne malaria. Asi unofanira kugara vakabvunza vana mukoti kuti unyatsoziva kuti mapiritsi hakuvadze mwana vako asati azvarwa. 66. What should you do if you are pregnant and think you might have malaria? needed here Ungaita sei kana uine pamuviri uye uchifunga kuti ungava ne malaria? 67. Wait for a few days to see if you feel better, needed here Mira kwemazuva mashoma kuti uone kuti zvimwe unganzwe zviri nane, 68. Or go to the doctor or clinic immediately? needed here Kana kuti enda kwachiremba kana kukirikini nekukurumidza? 69. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 70. Correct! If you are pregnant and think you might have malaria you must get medical help as soon as possible. needed here Ndizvozvo! Kana uine pamuviri uye uchifunga kuti ungangove nemalaria unofanira kuvana rubatsiro kubva kunana chiremba nekukurumidza. 71. Here are some of the symptoms of malaria: fever, no appetite, vomiting, sleepiness and having fits. needed here Izvi ndizvo zvinoratidza kuti une malaria: kupisa muviri nekupindwa nechando, kunzwa kusada kudya, kurutsa, kunzwa kungoda kurara uye kuita pfari. 72. If you or anyone in your family has some of these symptoms they might have malaria and must have medical help. needed here Iwe kana mumwe munhu vemumhuri mako vachinzwa zviratidzi izvi zvimwe vangangove nemalaria uyevanofanira kuoenkwa nana chiremba. 73. It is especially important for children to be treated immediately or they might die. needed here Zvakakosha kuti vana varapwe nekukurumidza vakasadaro vangafa. 74. You must finish all the medicine you are given even if you start feeling better before you have finished it. If you do not feel better after you have finished all the medicine you must see the health worker again. needed here Unofanira kupedza mapiritsi ese anonenge vapihwa nyangwe vavekunzwa nane iwe usati vamapedza. Kana usati vavenzwa nane iwe vapedza mapiritsi ako ese unofanira kunoona mukoti zvakare. 75. What are the signs that you or someone in your family might have malaria? needed here Ndezvipi zvinoratidza kuti iwe kana umwe vemumhuri mako angave nemalaria? 76. Fever, vomiting, and sleepiness, needed here Kupisa nekuchipindwa nechando mumuviri, kurutsa, ne kungonzwa kuda kurara rara. 77. Or spots? needed here Kana mapundu kana mavanga? 78. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 79. Yes. If you or someone in your family has fever, vomiting and sleepiness it might be because they have malaria and they must go to the health centre immediately. needed here Hongu. Iwe kana umwe munhu vemumhuri menyu achinzwa kupisa muviri uye kupindwa nechando, kurutswa ne kutadzakurara, zvingango daro iri malaria saka vanofanira kuenda kukiriniki/kuchipatara. 80. What should you do if you have had malaria and begin to feel better? needed here Unoita sei kana vabva kuita malaria uye vave kutanga kunzwa zviri nane? 81. Stop the treatment and keep the medicine for another time, needed here Rega kuteedzera zvinotaurwa kuti ita nemushonga vochengeta mapiritsi kuti uzoatore pane imwe nguva, 82. Or take the full course of treatment as instructed by the health worker? needed here Kana kuti tora mapiritsi ese sezvakataurwa nemukoti? 83. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 84. Correct. It is very important that you finish the treatment you are given. If you do not feel better after finishing the treatment you should go back to the health centre. needed here Hongu. Zvakakosha kuti upedze mushonga vese vaunenge vapihwa. Kana usati vave kunzwa zvakanaka vapedza mushonga unofanirwa kudzokera kuna mukoti. 85. If your child has a fever he or she must be kept cool, so it is important to bathe them in cool (not cold) water or dab them with a cloth dipped in cool water. needed here Kana mwana vako achipisa muviri achipindwa nechando anofanira kuramba achitonhorerwa nemhepo, saka zvakakosha kumugeza muviri nemhura yakatonhora (kwete inotonhoresa) kana kumupukuta nejira rakanyikwa mumvura inotonhora. 86. They should only wear thin clothing. needed here Vanofanirwa kupfeka mbatya ndzine jira dete. 87. You should encourage your child to drink plenty and eat as much as possible. needed here Unofanira kunyengetadza mwana vako kuti anwe mvura yakavanda nekudya nenguva kakati vandei. 88. If your baby has a fever you should breastfeed often. needed here Kana mwana achipindwa nechando uye achipisa muviri unofanirwa kumupa mukaka vemuzamu kakavanda. 89. What can you do to keep children cool when they have fever? needed here Unoita sei kuti uite kuti mwana arambe achitonhorerwa paanenge achipisa muviri uyekupindwa nechando? 90. Bathe them in cool water, needed here Vageze mumvura inotonhorera, 91. Or bathe them in very cold water? needed here Kana kuvageza mumvura inotonhoresa? 92. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 93. Yes you are right. You must keep children with a fever cool by bathing them in cool water or dabbing them with a cloth that has been dipped in cool water. needed here Hongu ndizvozvo. Unofanirwa kuchengeta vana vanopisa muviri nekupindwa nechando nekuvagezesa nemvura inotonhorera kana kuvapukuta nejira rakanyikwa mumvura inotonhorera. 94. Should you give food and water to children with malaria? needed here Unofanira kupa chikafu ne mvura ku vana vane malaria here? 95. No, because it will make them more sick, needed here Kwete, nokuti zvinoita kuti varutse. 96. Or yes, they need food and water to make them stronger? needed here Kana kuti hongu, vanoda chikafu nemvura kuti vanzwe simba? 97. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 98. Yes you are right. You must give food and clean water to children with malaria or they might die. Babies should be breastfed often. needed here Hongu ndizvozvo. Unofanira kupa chikafu nemvura yakachena kuvana vane malaria ukasadero vangangofa. Vana vacheche vanofanira kupihwa mukaka vemuzamu nguva dzakavanda. 99. The best way to prevent mosquitoes is to stop them breeding. If you stop mosquitoes breeding there will be much less malaria. needed here Nzira yakanaka yekudzivirira umhutu kuti usazvare. Kana ukatadzisa umhutu kuti asazvare, chirwere chemalaria chinoita chishoma. 100. Mosquitoes breed where there is still water:- in ponds, swamps, puddles, on the edges of streams and in water containers, tanks and rice fields. needed here Umhutu unozvara pane mvura isingaereri:- muma dziva, deveteve, gawa, kumucheto kwerukova nemvura dzinenge dziri mumagaba, mumugoro nemuminda yemupunga. 101. Mosquitoes also breed in moisture in long grass and bushes. needed here Umhutu unozvara pakanyorovera muhuswa hwakareba nemuma gwenzi. 102. Is it important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding? needed here Zvakakosha kuedza kumisa Umhutu kuti usazvare. 103. Yes, needed here Hongu, 104. Or no? needed here Kana kuti kwete? 105. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 106. Yes you are right. It is very important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding, as this will help reduce malaria. needed here Hongu ichokwadi. Zvakakosha kumisa Umhutu kuti usazvare,sezvo zvinobatsira kuti malaria aite mashoma. 107. Where do mosquitoes breed? needed here Umhutu unozvarira pai? 108. Where there is still water, needed here Panenge paine mvura isingaereri, 109. Or in the air? needed here Kana mumhepo? 110. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 111. Correct. Mosquitoes breed where there is still water:- in ponds, swamps, puddles, on the edges of streams and in water containers, tanks and rice fields. needed here Hongu. Umhutu unozvara panemvura isinga ereri:- muma dziva, deveteve, gawa, kumucheto kwerukova nemvura dzinenge dziri mumagaba, mumugoro nemuminda yemupunga. 112. It is important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding. To do this you need to reduce the places where still water collects. needed here Zvakakosha kumisa Umhutu kuti usazvare. Kuita izvi unofanira kuita kuti nzvimbo dzinochengeta mvura isingaerere dziite shoma. 113. This can be done by filling in or draining places where water collects. needed here Izvi zvinogona kuitwa nekuvhara kana kuburitsa mvura iri munzvimbo dzinochengeta mvura. 114. You can also cover water containers or tanks and clear long grass and bushes from around your house. All of these things are important. needed here Unokwanisavo kuvhara magaba emvura kana migoro nekucheka huswa hwakareba ne magwenzi akatenderedza imba. Zvinhu zvese izvi zvakakosha. 115. What can you do to try to stop mosquitoes breeding? needed here Unoita sei kana uchida kuti Umhutu uregedze kuzvara? 116. Keep windows and doors open, needed here Ita kuti mahwindo nemagonhi arambe akavhurika, 117. Or cover water containers and tanks? needed here Kana kuvhara magaba emvura nemigoro? 118. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 119. Yes. You need to cover water containers and tanks, fill in or drain places where water collects, and clear long grass and bushes from around the house. needed here Hongu. Unofanira kuvhara magaba emvura kana migoro, kuvhara kana kubvisa panochengeta mvura, nekucheka huswa hwakareba ne magwenzi akatenderedza imba. 120. Malaria is a very dangerous illness, so you should do all you can to prevent yourself and your family being bitten by mosquitoes. needed here Malaria chirwere chinengozi, saka unofanira kuita zvinoita kuti iwe nemhuri yako musarumwe neumhutu. 121. Use bed nets every night and try to reduce the places where mosquitoes collect and breed. needed here Shandisa mambure ekudzivirira umhutu hwusiku hwemazuva ese, uye uedze kuti nzvimbo dzinochengeta Umhutu nekuti dzizvare dziite shoma. 122. Remember the symptoms of malaria: fever, no appetite, vomiting, sleepiness and having fits. If you think you or anyone in your family has malaria, go to the health centre for treatment immediately. needed here Cherechedza zvinhu zvinoratidza kuti une malaria: kupisa muviri uchipindwa nechando, kusanzwa kuda kudya, kurutsa, kutadza kurara nekuita pfari. Kana uchifunga kuti iwe kana mumwe munhu vemumhuri mako ane malaria, enda kuchipatara kunorapwa nekukurumidza. 123. The prevention and early treatment of malaria can save your life and the lives of people in your family. needed here Kudzivirira nekurapwa malaria pachine nguva kunobatsira kuchengetedza hupenyu hwako nehupenyu hwemumhuri yako. 124. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here Haisiyo mhinduro. Ngatidzokei tinoteerera zvakare. 125. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here Ndine hurombo! Haisiyo mhinduro. 126. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Avoiding Malaria”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here Mhoro. Chirongwa chedzidzisiso ino ndeche "Kudzivirira Malaria". Kuti utange, dzvanya aro yakanongedza kurudyi. Kana vapedza chidzidziso aro yakanongedza pasi inokusvitsa pane mibvunzo. Kuti uteerere zvakare dzvanya bhatani repakati. 127. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here Vapedza chidzidziso. Waedza? Izvozvi chidzvanya aro bhatani rakanongedza pasi kuti uite mibvunzo voedza kuhwina nyenyedzi yegoridhe! 128. Correct! needed here Hongu! 129. “Avoiding Malaria” needed here "Kudzivirira Malaria"